


Unexpected Desire

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eating, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unexpected Smut, merigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teagan wakes up to find his wife, Meriana, missing from their bed. He goes to find her.  He finds her in the kitchen larder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/gifts).



Teagan hears the rain against his bedroom window. It’s been raining like this for at least a week now. Still heavy from sleep, he rolls over to find Meri missing from their bed. They haven’t been married very long. He knows she has nightmares and things she rather left unspoken. 

With Meri on his mind, he sits up in bed, rubbing his face. Trying to drive the sleepiness away from himself. He can tell it is still the dead of night, and several hours to dawn. He places his feet on the cold floor and wraps his robe around himself.

He stands up and walks to the door, sleep still in his eyes, and clouding his thoughts. He opens the door and starts walking towards the library. His eyes start to adjust to the dim light.

The library is empty. Where can she be? 

Study is just as he left it several hours prior. Not there either. He checks spare bedrooms no one is using, the armory, the kennels. There is only one place he hasn’t checked. He starts walking to the larder.

The castle is still silent. There is no sign of anyone awake. He arrives at the kitchen to find Meri sitting on the ram fur rug, eating an entire loaf of bread. Beside her are a bowl of peach cores and a sleeve where a good sized cheese wheel lay empty. He also notices a bowl of peaches behind her.

“What are you doing up?” Meri asks, her voice full of surprise.

“Looking for you. Hungry?” he asks, with lightheartedness in his voice.

“I was hungry, yes. Would you like to sit with me?” she asks, her eyes look up at him. He sits down on the rug. Her couldn’t deny her anything. She hands him a peach. He bites into the peach, and she begins nibbling on the bread loaf some more.

“Does this happen often?”

“Becoming ravenously hungry? From time to time. It’s” she pauses for a moment, “a Warden thing.” She takes another bite of the bread loaf. 

They sit in silence as they both eat. Teagan notices a bread crumb along the corner of her mouth, and leans forward to brush it away. His fingers linger on her cheek, brushing her skin. His lips are inches from hers. 

She leans forward and kisses him.

The food quickly becomes abandoned. 

Teagan glides his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She moves her hand to the belt of his robe and starts to untie it. Teagan takes her hand to stop her from doing so.

“Meri? Here?” Teagan asks, mildly shocked.

“Yes, here. It will be hours until anyone us up.” She pauses for a moment, testing the waters. When his grip loosens on her fingers, she kisses him again, with more urgency than before. She runs her tongue along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to her and she slips her tongue into his mouth.

She unties his robe and removes it from his shoulders first. The robe falls off and pulls at his waist.

Pulling away from the kiss to look at her. Drinking her in. Her scent, her swollen lips, her pleading expression to continue. 

He unties her robe belt, and eases her robe off, exposing her body to him. Weeks ago, she would be flushed, embarrassed by his eyes lingering over her. There is no hint of that. 

He kisses her gently on her lips again, but his mouth doesn’t stay. His lips kiss her jaw and move to her neck. A soft moan escapes her lips. He places several open mouth kisses along her chest, her breathing coming out in pants.

He takes a nipple into his mouth, and gently suck. His other hand finds her other breast and massages it. He feels her eyes on him.

He removes the robe from around his body and moves it away from him, and Meri does the same. 

His fingers pushes on her shoulder gently, and she understands the gesture and lays back on the soft rug. She opens herself up to him. He kneels before her, kissing the inside of her thigh. Her body shudders.

"Teagan. I need you. Now." 

He hooks one of her leg over his shoulder and his manhood brushes against her sex. He thrusts into her. She gasps, and he moans her name.

His body hovers over her for a moment, his lips brushing hers. Her hands pull him down into a kiss. 

He begins moving. Sweat beads on his forehead, rolling down his face. He knows Meri won’t climax in this position, so he brings his hand to her sex and finds her clit. Her legs move involuntarily, and her nails dig into his skin.  
He continues to move in and out of her in a steady pace, still rubbing his fingers over her sensitive clit. She is close. Her walls clench around him, and he nearly comes at that moment. 

He moves against her a few more times, and then he spills himself inside of her. Every nerve in his body tingling from their joining.

He rolls away after he comes, not wanting to crush her with his weight. They lay on the soft rug together for a few moments. Meri turns to face him and smiles.

“We should have more adventures like that more often.” she says, smiling at him.

“I agree.” Teagan says, kissing her forehead. 

They retrieve their robes and clean up their food the best they can before returning to their room. They sleep wrapped in the others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gift piece. I hope that you enjoyed reading it, and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
